<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зачем к Машеньке пришли медведи by Knightess_of_Cainhurst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715366">Зачем к Машеньке пришли медведи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst'>Knightess_of_Cainhurst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Kid Fic, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Repressed Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть то, что замечает весь коллектив ― это про Сучонга. И то, что замечают лишь самые близкие из коллег, но не замечаешь за собой ― это про Бриджит. И то, что замечает лишь Маша ― но ей слишком плохо без мамы, чтобы об этом сообщать. Да и вообще, ей просто нужно маму.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зачем к Машеньке пришли медведи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета — heksejakt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Над куполом проплывает черепаха.</p><p>Медленно. От движения её ласт обычно клонит в сон.</p><p>А Маша не может уснуть. Сначала приходит медсестра: уколы, Маша зовёт маму, медсестра хмурится очень строго, а потом Маша засыпает.</p><p>В коридоре слышен грохот, а над куполом стучат клювы ― так Маша представляет птиц, что показывала ей на картинках мама.</p><p>― Быстро она, ― Маша просыпается с ними, видя уже двух женщин со шприцами в руках, ― И закрывай двери побыстрее, а то Сучонг вчера уже угробил одну такую из-за слёз. </p><p>― Не бойся, Тененбаум уже устроила ему выволочку за испорченные образцы, Юи теперь так бесится, что не заметил, как Трейси стащила его стёкла.</p><p>― Тененбаум ему ещё и добавит за плохое титрование, ― строгая женщина внезапно смеётся и удивлённая Маша едва чувствует второй укол.</p><p>Во снах маму не пускали: в каждом из таких снов Маша видела совсем другую женщину: то эту медсестру с очень тонкими бровями, то ту страшную Тененбаум, что быстро оглядывала её, как будто здесь никого не было, но осторожно переступала через оставленных возле кровати мишек, что Маша всё чаще забывала укладывать спать рядом с ней.</p><p>Мама говорила , что медведи тоже хотят спать, а как выглядит её кровать, комната, сама мама — тёте Тененбаум ответить она не может, даже когда та раздраженно вздыхает.</p><p>Мама, почему я привязана? Я хорошо себя вела? Папа Сучонг ― за что он на всех кричит? И почему у него вдруг другой голос?<br/>
Кит, что снится, хочет раздавить маму и не пустить её к Маше.</p><p>Маша хочет поворочаться, хнычет, а слёзы всё стекают и стекают, тяжело дышать, её слушает тётя со страшной фамилией, сжимает руку и глядит на часы медсестра, откуда-то знакомая Трейси вбегает и фыркает, что нужно снотворное, а потом уже прогулка утром.</p><p>Взгляд Маши тонет в розовых, точно любимое мороженое, обоях. Трейси отпихивает мишку в угол и Маша хнычет ещё сильнее: она не хочет спать одна, уберите кита, он всех раздавит!</p><p>― Просто волнение, ― отпускает её руку медсестра, ― Разревелась, как девчонки за две комнаты до неё.</p><p>Тётя смотрит на неё ещё страшней, не слушает, а трогает уже её живот, а рядом оказывается мишка.</p><p>― Так, кто сегодня дежурит? Трейси, ты за них отвечаешь, не тяни!</p><p>Женщина с короткими косичками отмахивается:</p><p>— Я сама.</p><p>Тенен... Как же зовут эту тётю? Она вскакивает и рванувшись к Трейси, смотрит сначала на неё, а затем кладёт и придвигает мишку к Маше.</p><p>― Ты не поняла. Дежурить будут те, кому не до смеха. В морге уже пятеро, я не позволю загубить ещё с десяток образцов только из-за того, что они не нравятся Сучонгу.</p><p>― Эстес и МакСиммонс, ― Трейси смотрит на всех в упор, как будто вот-вот топнет ногой, но говорит дальше. ― Обеих позову, как разберётесь. И да, я тоже считаю , что слишком много не нравится Сучонгу.</p><p>Маша не знает этих двоих, но ей страшно здесь, в комнате, где нарисован дядя-ангел, что прилетит её забрать, всё больше незнакомых лиц. Нет, не привязывайте её ещё крепче!</p><p>― Отвечать всё равно тебе. Готовьтесь, что сегодня мы дадим ей крови. Шов давно зажил, рентген будет с утра, выходите во внештатном режиме. Доплата будет, меняй график.</p><p>Трейси выглядывает из-за спины строгой тёти:</p><p>― Она же чуть ли не синела! Как ей выдержать? Куда мы денемся, если начнётся апноэ?</p><p>Тётя повторяет:</p><p>― Дежурьте. Не хотите повторения ― успокойте её без ремней.</p><p>Все смотрят на Машу, потом на строгую тётю.</p><p>Первой говорит Трейси, словно отмершая в игре в «Замри!».</p><p>― Чёрт! А что мы скажем нашему истерику за нарушение правил? Остальным? Я уже третий раз пытаюсь отвертеться от этого правила! В конце концов, куда нам деваться, если она убежит?</p><p>Каблучки на туфлях, блестящих до боли в глазах Маши, глухо цокают к кроватке:</p><p>― Юи ― уже не ваша забота. Эта дюжина слишком ценная, им выдадим пока ещё прижизненной крови, разведём поменьше. Дежурьте и берегите всё это крыло, я вас прикрою.</p><p>Она уходит, вслед за ней говорит слова на странном языке медсестра, а Трейси всё смотрит на Машу.</p><p>— Терпи давай. Скоро отвяжем, обслюнявишь во сне своих медведей.</p><p>Маша шмыгает носом. В коридоре топочут, а потом расстёгивается ремень. Маша плачет, дверь закрывается, Трейси с двумя косичками уходит, а рядом с ней садятся две женщины.</p><p>― Ну что, принцесса, сказку на ночь? ― говорит одна.</p><p>― Всех медведей спать уложила? Смотри, ещё два по тебе скучали!</p><p>Юся и Катя тычутся плюшевыми мордами Маше в плечо. Третьему мишке пока не придумали имени, но Маша вскакивает и первым делом прижимает обиженного питомца к себе.</p><p>― Ну вот, теперь ложитесь все вместе спать.</p><p>Маша жмётся боком к притащившей всех медведей и наконец-таки плачет в голос:</p><p>― Мама! Мама! Ты пришла!</p><p>У мамы теперь странное мыло и запах железа на руках.</p><p>Она не сразу обнимает Машу, а женщина сзади тихо говорит:</p><p>― Ну что, рада, что сегодня это ты?</p><p>Мама пожимает плечами:</p><p>― Неважно. Завтра парочка инъекций ― и снова всё забудет.</p><p>Маша слышит всё. Но слёз скопилось слишком много, рядом с мамой так тепло, а главное — что она наконец-то вернулась.</p><p>Ведь только мама знала, как ей плохо спать одной, без мишек.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WTF Bioshock 2019</p><p>Множество хэдканонов про самых ценных Сестричек, если показалось, что у Тененбаум вдруг начала так своеобразно проявляться эмпатия то вам совсем не показалось.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>